


Mirrors

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Both out of bad relationships could they find something new with each other? Will her Uncle approve?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Mirrors

* * *

MMF bingo square: O5 Tony and Hermione  
“Mr. Stark, what have I told you about entering my lab without permission?” Hermione asked, not even looking up from the paperwork for her experiment she was working on. He was the only one that always walked in whistling.  
“Something along the lines of not to do it.” Tony shrugged, walking over and pulling out the stool across from her, taking a seat. “Also how did you know it was me?”  
“You whistle every time you come in here.” Glancing up, Hermione frowned slightly, “Mr. Stark, I could have been working on something volatile.”  
“Well I figured papers weren't overly dangerous and you have no chemicals in front of you.” He pointed with a smirk. “Also, Banner can walk in here anytime he wanted; what's wrong with me?”  
“More things than I have time to list.” She fought the smirk trying to crawl on her face. “As for Bruce, he is lovely company and very helpful. When I have actual experiments going on.”  
“So am I!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up playfully. “I learned Thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. I’m helpful.”  
“Yes, Stark, you are very intelligent but you have the common sense of a dormouse.” Hermione chuckled.  
“Wait how is Banner, Bruce to you? But I am still called Stark?” Tony jumped the conversation.  
“You never asked for me to call you anything different.” She sighed, closing her file as she had finished her paperwork. She raised a challenging eyebrow as she spoke. “Why, does it bother you?”  
Tony scoffed, “No.”  
“Liar.”  
“I would never.”  
“Why are you in here Mr-”  
“Tony.” He corrected, interrupting her.  
“Okay Tony.” Hermione corrected herself, watching a smirk cross Tony's face. “Why are you in my lab? You come here every time you come into SHIELD.”  
“Excellent conversation.” Tony answered.  
“That's not what I mean. The first time I met you you came in here when Bruce was in here and then you come back every time you return. You have never really been overly talkative but you always come. So, I’ll ask again. Why are you in my lab, Tony?”  
“Honestly, I just wanted to get away,” Tony answered  
“From what?” Hermione questioned. What would a man like Tony Stark need to get away from?  
“Everyone,” Tony replied, looking her in the eyes. She looked into his eyes seeing no hint of joking. Hermione knew about his split from Pepper Potts. It had gotten all over SHIELD. She knew how that felt after her own break up had spread like wildfire through the ministry. She would always hear the whispers and feel the stares.  
“I understand, Tony, more than you know. If you are going to be spending the day in my lab, I will be putting you to work.” Hermione her smile dropping. She couldn't take pity on the man knowing the same feeling he felt.  
Pity. She hated it.  
They were interrupted as more files and artifacts were brought to Hermione's lab.  
She sighed looking at the work. “Here I thought I was done.”  
“Let's get to work then.” Tony smiled. Standing up, he unbuttoned his coat, placing it on the hook by the door. “If you don't mind the help.”  
“I wouldn't mind the help.”  
Hours ticked by as the hands on the clocked turned on its face. Tony sighed, pushing the screen away from his face; stretching his arms over his head his back popped loudly. Glancing across the room he found Hermione still staring down into her microscope.  
“How about we go get something to eat or possibly sleep,” Tony spoke up, grabbing Hermione’s attention.  
“Yeah, I think I need a break for a while,” Hermione replied, turning away from the microscope. Standing, she walked over to take her lab coat off, hanging it up beside Tony's coat.  
Tony watched her grab his coat and bring it over to him. “I guess we can meet back up in the morning. I need to eat and get some rest.”  
“Yeah sure. I am close to finishing the work you gave me.” Tony explained, pulling on his coat.  
“Thank you, Tony for your help.” Hermione smiled, getting ready to walk out of the lab when Tony spoke up.  
“Dinner?”  
Hermione froze for a second before turning back to look at him, wondering if she had heard him right. “I’m sorry?”  
“I said, dinner. Would you want to get dinner with me?” Tony asked, running his hand across the back of his neck.  
“Sure,” Hermione replied.  
“Really?” Tony asked, sounding slightly surprised with her answer.  
Hermione nodded, “Well my choice of dinner partners tonight is between you and my cat. I think I'll have some conversation tonight.”  
“Who knew my competition was a cat.” Tony smirked.  
“It was a tough choice really,” She snarked, walking out of the door. She missed the grin across Tony’s face.  
“I guess I will have to meet the cat one day.”  
“Maybe you will.”

Hermione laughed, walking out of SHIELD with Tony following him to his car. The lights turned on as he unlocked the car. They climbed in, and Tony hit the ignition button looking over to Hermione.  
“If you don't feel like seeing the public we can go back to my penthouse. I can get something brought to us.” Tony's eyes widened realizing what had come out of his mouth. “I just don't want you to think anything-.”  
“It didn't cross my mind.” Hermione replied, easing his mind. “It’s only food Tony.”  
Hermione knew this wasn't the normal Tony Stark everyone whispered about, he was a playboy, not someone that fumbled over his words. Pepper was still on his mind, she could tell.  
“Okay.” Tony replied as the car shot forward.  
The ride was quiet over to Avengers Tower, Tony pulled over to the private parking area that was designated for him.  
Tony and Hermione exited the car, their steps echoing as they made their way to the elevator. Pressing the lone button they stood waiting.  
“The elevator will take us straight to the top,” Tony commented.  
“That's great.” Hermione replied. “I am not an overly huge people person anyway.”  
Before He could speak the bell to the elevator sounded as the doors slid open. Stepping in together Jarvis spoke over the speakers. “Good evening Mr. Stark.”  
“Jarvis.” He looked at Hermione and smiled; the doors to the elevator shutting..  
“Just a rather very intelligent system.” She laughed.  
“You are the only person to get that right.” Tony said.  
“That’s really sad if you think about it.”  
The doors opened and Hermione walked out amazed, not by the penthouse she was in but the view. The lights twinkled over the city, it was breathtaking. She was so absorbed in the view she didn't hear Tony come up behind her.  
“Most people are amazed by the penthouse first or just the fact it's Avengers Tower.” Tony spoke, making her jump slightly.  
“It’s not the first nice house I have seen, but this view,” Hermione said, her eyes not leaving it.  
“It’s mostly the city,” Tony replied simply. He had looked at it a million times.  
“Sometimes it’s about seeing the beauty in simple things,” Hermione replied, looking back at him.  
Tony nodded not letting on how much that statement just struck him. “So what would you like to eat?”  
“Whatever you want.” Hermione replied.  
“Sushi?” Tony asked thinking about the first thing that came to his mind.  
“That sounds amazing,” Hermione answered. “Anything with crab please.”  
“I’ll order it and get some wine. Make yourself at home.” Tony replied, walking over to the kitchen area grabbing two wine glasses. “Red or white?” He asked.  
“Red is fine with me.” Hermione replied, sliding her shoes off. She heard Tony telling Jarvis to send off their order.  
Tony came back over, handing her a wine glass, taking a seat in the chair next to her.  
“How did you end up working for SHIELD?” Tony asked, watching her.  
“I like my work and the minister is cousins with Fury. They wanted someone from my world and I agreed.” Hermione shrugged.  
“Packed everything up and just left?”  
“Well my parents are traveling the world and I needed a change.” She paused, meeting Tony’s eyes. “Very bad break up. Sorry, this isn’t a great pre-dinner conversation.”  
“Tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.” Tony said, watching the wine swirl in his glass. “Well, the truth.”  
“Okay. His name was Ron. We had known each other since we were eleven. He was one of my best friends all through our school years. Most in SHIELD know I am a witch. We had a war in our world, against a mad man. That's the simple version, Anyways we won. We started dating and then things slowly started changing… He started changing. Telling me how he wanted to get married, start a family, and for me to be at our house. Normally wouldn’t sound bad, but not something you would want to hear after 8 months of dating. When I said no to those things, he started being controlling and slowly hateful.”  
“He resented that you had dreams and ambitions.” Tony put the pieces together, grabbing the wine bottle and pouring more out for Hermione.  
“Exactly,” She frowned. “I finished my schooling and got a job with the ministry. I was paired to work with Draco Malfoy. We actually worked very well together.”  
“Malfoy that works with Natasha?”  
“Yes.”  
Tony chuckled, “He had told some stories about how well you all got along.”  
“That bad.”  
“I know you punched him in the face.”  
Hermione gave a genuine laugh. “Yes, anyways, Ron was furious and grew to hate it even more. He told me to quit, once again, I said no and he…”  
Her words slowed to a stop.  
Tony couldn’t help the anger growing inside of him, “He hit you?”  
“I was in the hospital for over two weeks.” Hermione looked back, meeting Tony’s eyes. “I didn’t go back and I actually moved in with Draco. Ron’s family stopped speaking to me, Ron’s very good with lies, telling everyone I was cheating on him with Draco. I wasn’t. Harry though, he knew Ron’s words were all bullshit. He checks on me as often as possible, he stays busy with the Aurors. Wizarding law enforcement.”  
“So then how did you end up here?”  
“I know Agent Coulson and our Minister knows Fury, he had been eyeing me for a while.” Hermione tried to smother her laughter with what she had said. “No pun intended.”  
“Intended or not, that’s funny,” Tony laughed out loud.  
“That’s wrong.”  
“Yet you’re still laughing,” Tony pointed out, as Jarvis spoke up.  
“Sir the food is here.”  
“Let them up the elevator,”  
“Yes, sir.”  
The bell dinged and the elevator opened as Tony walked over, telling the man to sit the food on the table, and paid him.  
“So it’s true?” Hermione questioned as he came over sitting the food down.  
“What’s true?”  
“You don’t like being handed things.”  
“No.” He said simply. “So where were we?”  
“Me coming to SHIELD, Draco as well as I got an offer to come here and we both took it. A pretty simple ending.” She didn’t want to bring up her uncle that also helped her get into SHIELD.  
“Sounds a lot better than it was.” He said taking the food out of the bags.  
“I have to agree, I’m sitting on the floor with Tony Stark eating sushi. I don’t think I could complain right now.”  
“Well, of course, you’re with me.”  
“Your turn.”  
“Well, you know most of the story.” Tony started. “Everyone said Pepper left and some are even saying I had cheated on her. Actually the story is she had cheated on me, I knew the whole time. I told her to leave. She actually didn’t fight me on it.”  
“Yours didn’t fight and mine tried everything he could to get me to come home. Which would never happen.” She frowned, looking back at the man before her. “Why did you let people think that about you? Why not tell people the truth?”  
Tony shrugged, continuing to eat. “Honestly most people perceive me like that and it just takes too much effort to change people’s minds.”  
“Says the man that built a suit to fight in.” She countered.  
“Okay, you got me there.”  
“Alright let's get to some better conversation.” Hermione offered. “College?”  
“MIT, I studied electrical engineering and later received Master's degrees in electrical engineering and physics. Led me to fun things. Where did you go?” Tony asked.  
“After finishing Hogwarts, I worked with Harry for a short time before completing my studies for healing and mental health. A doctor and some psychology if you will.”  
“Oh God, I should stop talking.”  
“Are you capable?” Hermione replied, sipping on her wine.”  
“No.” He chuckled.  
“How much do I owe you for half of the food?”  
“Nothing, don't worry about it,” Tony replied.  
“So what do you like doing in your spare time?” She asked, cleaning up the trays that were empty.  
“I could tell you or I could show you.”  
The conversation flowed long after dinner and into the morning. They talked about everything, Tony took her down to his lab, showing her the newest suit he was working on along with what he named the Iron Legion.  
Tony looked over to Hermione on his couch, who had fallen asleep during their conversation. Looking down at his watch it read three o’clock in the morning. Standing up he grabbed a blanket and placed it over her before going upstairs. He knew he would only sleep for a few hours before he would be up again. He never slept well.  
Hermione’s eyes opened, looking around the room realizing she had fallen asleep and was still at Tony’s. Seeing sunlight she grabbed her phone, cursing as she jumped up, grabbing her shoes. She called a cab to take her home to get ready for work; she would already be an hour late. Walking over to the counter Hermione found a pen and pad leaving Tony a note.  
Tony,  
Dinner last night was amazing. Hopefully we can do it again sometime. See you soon.  
Hermione.  
Hermione quickly left out of the door hurrying home to get ready as fast as possible.  
She ran down the halls, trying to get to her lab before someone noticed she was late. Her hair was still wet piled up on top of her head, and she could feel little strands of hair falling hitting her face.  
“Shit.” Hermione grumbled. Looking up to the clock resting on the wall, her feet began moving faster. “Shit. shit. Shit. shit.”  
Sliding her card in the door, it slid open letting her into the room. The lights brightened as a voice spoke.  
“You’re late.”  
Hermione sighed, dropping her shoulders. “Shit.”  
“Can’t be that bad seeing me first thing in the morning. Even though you’re late.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t me to be. I-”  
“Mi, stop.”  
Hermione turned around, looking at the man speaking to her. Her uncle, who had welcomed her to live with him after her relationship ended with Ron, until she had found an apartment across the hall from him.  
“I am not in here about you being late, got worried about you.” he grinned, taking a seat. “I just noticed you didn't come back to your apartment last night.”  
“I’m sorry Uncle Phil. I was out.” Hermione explained.  
“Where at?” He asked, his face was blank but she could tell he already knew the answer.  
“Do you really not know or do you just want to hear me say it?” Hermione asked, walking over to her workbench, setting her purse down.  
“Oh, I just wanna hear you say it.”  
“I went out,” Hermoine paused slightly before finishing her sentence. “With Tony Stark.”  
“Interesting choice.” Phil mused not giving away any of his feelings.  
“It was only dinner,” Hermione explained but the blush was crawling up her face. “We had worked all day and hadn’t stopped.”  
“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Hermione. You’re grown, make your own choices.” Phil replied.  
“Thank you, Uncle Phil.” Hermione smiled softly. "It was nice to not eat alone for once, besides you I mean."  
Phil nodded, “I’ll still be watching over you.”  
“Lunch today or are you busy?” Hermione asked.  
“Busy, sorry. I will be with Fury today.” Phil replied. “I'll see you soon.”  
Hermione nodded as Phil left her to start her work.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Jarvis, anything else about her you can find?” Tony asked, sitting in his lab watching the screens before him.  
“There are quite a few documents linking her with Coulson at SHIELD.”  
“I can find out from Coulson.”  
Doing just that he made his way to SHIELD headquarters. He made it to the entrance before he was met by Maria Hill.  
“What Stark?” Maria demanded seeing Stark once again. “And what are you doing here?”  
“Is that any way to greet a friend?”  
Her response was a frown.  
“Fine, where is Coulson?” He asked.  
“Fury’s office. Why?”  
“I need to talk to him about someone,” Tony replied, already leaving Maria.  
“He’s busy, Stark.”

“And?”

Maria rolled her eyes, hearing her phone ring, she answered listening to the other person. “Okay, I’ll let him know.”

“Come with me Stark.” Maria turned, leading Tony to a conference room above Hermione’s lab. He was slightly weirded out, he didn’t realize it was a one-way mirror above him the day before. “Wait here.”

He glanced down in the lab seeing Hermione intently working on an artifact laying on her table. Her wand set in her hand she was muttering spells……..  
Tony sat watching her, until he heard the door open again, seeing Coulson walk in.

“Stark, you were asking for me,” He spoke, closing the door, moving next to the man. “Though I know why you are here.”

“Of course you do,” Tony smirked.

Phil turned his gaze, looking at Hermione. “Stark when it comes to my niece, I will know everything to make sure she is safe.”

“I’m sorry your what?”

“Niece.”

“Okay, I was not expecting that.” Tony cleared his throat.

“How about we skip the threatening talk and I simply tell you, she’s been hurt and doesn’t need to go through that again.”

“She did tell me about that at dinner.”

“Good and I am sure you would understand what she went through.” Phil frowned thinking about her former boyfriend.

“This is new for both of us.”

“She needs someone she can count on and be there.”

“So you in no way have a problem if the person she starts dating is me?”

Phil raised a brow, “Hermione is grown and can make her own choices. I don’t control who she sees, but do know I am always watching.”

Tony made to speak as Phil held up a finger, answering the call ringing in his ear. Tony frowned, as Phil said yes a few times before hanging up. “I have to go.”

Tony held up his hands as Phil walked out on him. That wasn’t exactly how Tony pictured that going, but it did tell him why Hermione was connected with Coulson.  
Giving a sigh Tony made his way down to where Hermione was working.

“Hello, Tony,”

“Hey,” Tony smiled “So, I have a question for you.”

“I might have an answer for you.”

“It’s Friday, so how do you feel about going to the beach for the weekend?”

“That sounds great, but I won’t get off tonight till midnight.”

“I don’t sleep so I’ll pick you up at midnight,” Tony smirked.

“Then it’s a date.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Don’t be late Stark.”

They both had a pep in their step for the rest of the day.


End file.
